Personal Ghosts
by Pirate-Elf-Queen
Summary: Kennedy, Faith, and Robin go into an old house and meet some ghosts. I plan to get another chapter up soon, I just have to type it all up.


Title: Personal Ghosts  
  
Author: Tara  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but a few pairs of really cool socks.  
  
Feedback: All who send some will be blessed with their own cool socks (queenc323@netscape.com)  
  
Distribution: Just ask. (and send feedback *hint* *hint*)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Mentions Willow/Tara and Willow/Kennedy  
  
Spoilers: Well. if I tell you then it will give a way the whole story so. make sure you know the season finales of Season 2, Season 3 and Season 6 of Buffy and it takes place near the end of Season 7. so Faith is there. know mostly all of Season 7  
  
Summary: Kennedy, Faith, and Robin all go to an old house and meet some ghosts. **************************************************************************** **************************************************************  
  
Robin, Kennedy, and Faith walked in to the old house. All three shivered as they crossed the threshold. They could already see two flights of stairs, one heading to the basement, the other to a second floor on the house. Faith took charge, "Let's split up. They could have taken Andrew anywhere in here."  
  
Kennedy looked around, "Are you sure we should split up? I mean this house looks old. and haunted." Robin and Faith stared at her. "What? Just because I think a house looks haunted does not mean I'm afraid. And I think we should split up. I'll take this floor."  
  
Robin nodded, "That's fine with me. I'll take the basement."  
  
"That leaves me with the second floor," Faith said already walking to the steps. "We need to meet back here in forty-five minutes."  
  
Kennedy's eyes widened, "Forty-five minutes?!? I mean that's good. I'll see you guys later."  
  
Faith walked up the steps, Robin walked down the steps, and Kennedy walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I am not afraid," She said to herself. "I don't get afraid. Especially when there is nothing to be afraid of. And right now I am not afraid."  
  
Something fell off the kitchen counter and Kenney shone her flashlight to the floor. There she saw a tiny mouse in a cup. "That was stupid. See, nothing to be afraid of. I'm okay."  
  
Kennedy turned around and saw a woman with long, blonde hair, who was glowing. She recognized her immediately, "It can't be."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************  
  
Robin took the steps to the basement quickly. Kennedy had been right about one thing, the house was definitely old. He didn't want to get hurt just because the basement steps weren't sturdy.  
  
The other thing she said though, about the house being haunted. He didn't buy it at all. Ghosts weren't real. However, evil taking the forms of dead people, that was real.  
  
Robin looked around and saw pipes along the ceiling. He looked around the room and saw a large, round table where two men, who were also glowing, were seated, one smiling, and the other scowling. He had seen there pictures many times and knew a lot about them both. The one that was smiling said, "Hello, Principal Wood."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************************************  
  
Faith went up the stairs, slowly, listening for anything that might be supernatural or Andrew's muffled cries. She didn't hear anything, but that didn't mean she was alone. In all the time she had been a Slayer and been in had been in jail she had learned two things. One, expect the unexpected. The second one she had known ever since she was a little girl, nothing was as it seemed.  
  
She, Robin, and Kennedy had expected this house to hold Andrew, tied up and gagged. But even if it didn't, it had secrets. Why else would she have been so compelled to come in here? It was as if the house was calling to her. Something was here, and Faith wanted to know what it was.  
  
She opened the first door to her right. It made a loud creak and Faith hope that it didn't give anything away to anyone who shouldn't know she was there. Inside there were book shelves, a lamp, and a huge chair. Nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Faith opened the next door. This had most of the things the last room had, and something out of the ordinary. A medium-height, tan girl, who was glowing, stood in front of her. She seemed somehow familiar to Faith, but she couldn't pin-point the familiarity. "So you're the other Slayer  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************  
  
"Principal Flutie, Principal Snyder, nice to meet you," Robin said to the men.  
  
Snyder stood up and walked over to Robin, "So you're the new principal? Why did they hire you? You remind me to much of Bob, to friendly to the kids."  
  
Principal Flutie walked next to Snyder, "Oh, don't listen to him. He's just bitter about the Mayor swallowing him whole. I still believe kids today need help, understanding, and a pal."  
  
"I am not bitter, Flutie!"  
  
"Oh, I am not judging. I mean if I had been in a huge conspiracy with Mayor Wilkins, which was not, and then he ate me, I would be bitter too."  
  
Snyder glared at him, "Yeah, well as least I wasn't eaten by one of those packs of students, who 'need help, understanding, and a pal'."  
  
Flutie smiled, "You got me there, buddy." He looked at Robin, "Which reminds me, that's our message to you, Beware of Teeth."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************  
  
The girl smiled at Kennedy, "It shouldn't be, but it is. Here I am. I've come to talk with."  
  
"Tara?" Kennedy stared at her. She knew that's who it was. She has seen Willow's pictures. She was beautiful. and dead. "You can't be here. You're dead. You can't be here talking to me. It's impossible. Unless you're the First."  
  
"Kennedy, I'm not the First. I've come to talk to you." Tara smiled at Kennedy reassuringly. The smile seemed so genuine, so good. Nothing evil could look so sweet.  
  
Kennedy looked up at Tara, "I believe you."  
  
Tara smiled again, "Good. First, I have to tell you that I really like you. Willow's lucky to have someone so brave and beautiful. I just wish she could know how happy I am for her."  
  
"So tell her."  
  
"I can't."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************  
  
Faith looked at the woman, "Yeah, that's me. Who are you?'  
  
"I'm Kendra, the former Vampire Slayer," She stood very tall when she spoke the words, showing her pride.  
  
"Former?"  
  
"Yes. I was killed five years ago by Drusilla."  
  
"That means that you were before me. I was called when you died." Kendra nodded. "Guess it would have been better if you had stayed chosen."  
  
Kendra nodded again, "It might have been, but it was your destiny as well as me. You were going it be chosen one way or another."  
  
Faith looked up, "Maybe. Maybe not. I mean if you had lived a few more years I probably would have been to old."  
  
"Maybe, but I died. And you were chosen. Do you wish you weren't?"  
  
"No. I love it. Having all this power, but sometimes I use the power the wrong way."  
  
"Yeah, I know about that power, but you know with the being dead I don't have much anymore," Faith looked at her with apologetic eyes. "Don't feel sorry for me. I haven't gone to a horrible place. I went to a wonderful place. It is beautiful and full of peace. It is the best place I have ever been."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************  
  
I really enjoy feedback. c'mon please!! queenc323@netscape.net 


End file.
